1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for the exact measurement of objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of what are known as jointed arms for a number of different measurement methods during measurement operations is known. Typical measurements are carried out with a contact measurement probe or with a mechanically attached measurement probe. Other measurement methods are carried out using laser sensors of various types. It is necessary in both cases to displace the arm between different measurement points in order to record the data required. The same is true also for other types of equipment that can be displaced, such as laser readers.